A whole new world (literally)
by KryptonianPotato
Summary: After the events of world's finest, Kara tries, to visit Barry on earth one. But she messes up the vibrations and goes to the wrong earth. Cisco vibes it and tells Barry. He goes to save her and they get stuck. Neither Cisco nor Barry can open a breach to get home, and it turns out to be the work of a familiar foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Girls, it's the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! Now this is the story that most of you guys voted for on We are One, my other Karry fanfic, which you should check out if you haven't already. I hope you enjoy.**

Kara didn't sleep that night. She couldn't. She couldn't sleep knowing that Barry was going tomorrow. She gave up the hope of sleep after a few hours and decided to think. Just, think. The first thing she addressed was James. And how confused she was about him. She was sure, she was _sure_ , that he was her special someone. Her perfect partner on game night. She was sure that she loved him, but she stopped feeling that way since, well, since Barry. Maybe she was just lonely. Maybe she was just infatuated with someone who knew who she was. But then Barry came speeding into her life and… well, James took the back seat and she felt different about Barry than everyone else. He was smart and funny and he understood her and… he was from a different earth and she would never see him again. She blinked back tears. Tears of frustration, tears of confusion, and most of all, tears of sadness.

Barry should have been excited. He was going back to his earth tomorrow. He would see Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Wells, and Iris. But… he would miss this earth. Winn, James, even Miss Grant. And Kara, how he would miss her. How she understood loss, how stressful it was to be a hero, and she looked at him like Barry. Not the Flash, just Barry. He sighed and rolled over on the couch. He decided the first thing he would do when he got back, was to get Cisco to try and build a device for him to see Kara and vies versa. He rolled over again. He kept trying to think of how happy he would be when he got back. When he saw Iris. Iris. When he used to think about Iris, he got butterflies in his stomach, but now. Nothing. Maybe it was from years in the friend zone, or maybe it was because she was his foster sister. He would always love Iris, but as a friend. A sister. He thought of Winn. How well they got along. How he reminded Barry of Cisco. He was confused as to why James didn't like him. And Kara. He had grown so close to her. Too close. He knew he should have kept his distance, but… he couldn't. Her sunny attitude, the way she understood and, how oblivious she was as to her beauty. Wait, what? Beauty, then it hit him. He loved her. "God Damnit." He said aloud. Aloud but quiet. Another tragic love story in the life of Barry Allen. He hoped Cisco could make a way for him to see her.

The next morning:

"You really think this is gonna work?" Asked Kara.

"Well, watching Livewire and Banshee work together, reminded me of something we tried on my earth once. You and I join forces. Literally. We combine your speed, with my speed, and if you throw me forward at your fastest, then, I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home." He replied.

"What- what do you mean, like, a race?" She asked, with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Said Barry, prompting a chuckle from Kara. "Think you can keep up, Girl of Steel?"

"Ha, just you watch Scarlett Speedster." She said, trying to be happy, but feeling dead inside.

She looked at him. "I'm gonna miss you Barry Allen." She said sadly, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm really gonna miss you too Kara Danvers." H said. "Or Kara Zor-El, which is your alien name, because you're an alien, which I think is really cool." Kara laughed.

"I think James Oleson thinks so two." Said Barry. He hated encouraging her but, he wanted her to be happy.

She laughed nervously. He would miss that laugh. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Remember before when I told you to take things slow?" He asked. "It's good advice, for a superhero. Lousy advice for two people who really like each other." His heart was breaking. "Maybe it's time to speed things up."

She smiled at him. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She asked. What Barry didn't realise, was that in her head, she was referring to him, not James.

"Kara, any guy with half a brain would feel the same way." He replied. "And besides, you should speed things up, or the opportunity might leave you in a…"

"Flash." Kara finished.

Barry grinned. "Yeah."

"Barry, I… I need to tell you something. Before you go. I might not have the chance again."  
Barry looked a bit confused. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for your advice, but, not with James." She said.

Barry looked confused. "Then who?"

"Well, I don't know how to, no scrap that, when you came I just, argh. This is hard."

"Kara, just tell me." Said Barry gently.

"Barry, I… Oh Rao help me." Kara put her arms around Barry's neck and kissed him. Barry froze in shock. She was hoping, praying that he would respond, kiss her back. After a few seconds of him not responding, she went to separate herself from him, tears glistening in her eyes. But before she could, she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Thank you for everything Kara." Said Barry softly.

"Your welcome. And thank you. You have done so much for me."

Barry smiled. "You're welcome. And I swear to God or Rao or whoever, when I get back I will find a way back here." Kara nodded sadly, remembering he had to go.

"Let's do this." Said Kara.

"On your marks." Said Barry.

"Get set." Said Kara.

"Go!" Said Barry.

They took off, running for a while until Barry nodded at Kara. She threw him as hard as she could, sending him flying threw a breach. After that she just stood there, looking to where the breach closed. After a while she just said, "Goodbye Barry." And flew off.

 **So, what do you think? For the We are One readers, this is the start of option two. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. This had by far the most votes, but don't worry. I will do both the other ones and more, for those that wanted other ones. So, until next time, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys and Girls, it's the one, the only, Kryptonian Potato! So, here is the second chapter. Thank you to all of those who have read this. I have really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

In Kara's apartment, two hours after Barry left:

James walked into Kara's apartment. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Replied Kara. "You wanted to see me?"

James smiled. "Yeah. Look, Kara. I'm ready." Kara blinked.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for us, Kara. I'm ready for us to be together. Seeing you with Barry, it made me realise that I want to be with you."

Kara shook her head. "A few days ago, I would have loved to hear you say that. But something Barry said, about how all universes, vibrate at a different frequency."

"Yeah?" Asked James.

"Well, unless, two worlds, can find a way to vibrate at the same frequency, they can never be one. When Barry left, we kissed. I'm sorry James but… James?" James had gotten up, and walked out of the apartment. Almost robotic like. Kara followed, at was shocked at what she saw. Myriad was here.

Outside Joe's house, after Zoom:

Barry was sitting outside, thinking. Of his father, his mother. And Kara. Cisco hadn't had any luck with a device for him to see her. God, he missed her. Iris walked out.

"Hey."

"Hi." Barry replied.

"Are you ok?" Asked Iris.

"No." Replied Barry. Iris sat next to him.

"I'm, so sorry about your dad." She Said. Barry didn't respond. "Look, Barry, this year, I have been so hung up over Eddie, I didn't realise how I feel about you. Seeing you nearly die today made me realise how much I love you." Iris leant in to kiss him. Barry was shocked. His whole life, he had loved Iris, but…

"No Iris." He said, pulling away. Now it was Iris' turn to be shocked.

"No?" She said confused.

"I'm sorry Iris. But I don't feel that way anymore."

Iris' face fell. "I'm too late, aren't I?"

Barry nodded. "You can't just expect me to follow you around like a puppy, while you go out on dates. I can't do it."

"Well, I can wait. You waited your whole life for me, so I can do the same. Go where you need to go. Do what you need to do, then come back to me."

Barry shook his head again. "You, don't understand, Iris. I met someone."

Iris looked confused. "Who?"

"When we first used the tachyon device, I crossed universes, and met the most amazing person there."

Iris had tears in her eyes. "That why you asked Cisco to build that device."

Barry nodded.

"I hope it works out for you two." She said, and walked back inside.

S.T.A.R Labs: Two months after Zoom:

"Sorry bro, still nothing."

Barry was getting frustrated. Almost three months and still, no luck in finding a way for Barry to see Kara.

"That's ok, thanks for trying."

"Well don't worry bro I will find a way. She must be really something for all this trouble."

Barry nodded. "She is."

Cisco nodded and patted him on the back. And he vibed.

Earth 38:

Kara missed Barry a lot. With every passing day, she prayed that Barry would come. But she never lost hope. She knew he wouldn't forget about her. But then it hit her. Barry told her the way to crossing dimensions, was to vibrate at the right frequency fast enough. She contemplated going to find him for days, until, she couldn't bare it anymore. She remembered, talking to him, laughing with him, and kissing him. She told the DEO she was going to take some personal time, and Kal agreed to watching National city in her absence. After packing, she said goodbye, and went to the desert where it all began. She started flying around. Faster and faster. She saw a breach and flew through it. Inside the portal was like nothing she had ever seen before. People, places and earths all swimming around her in a blue portal. She focused on Barry. Suddenly, she saw an earth up ahead, with images of the flash in it, she flew towards it. But before she could get there, a vacuum sucked her into another earth. The wrong earth.

S.T.A.R labs:

"So, let me get this straight." Said Barry "Kara, missed me, tried to come here, but is now stranded on the wrong earth."

"Yep." Said Cisco.

"Can you Vibe me there?"

"I think so."

"Do it, and tell the others, where I am if I don't come back."

"You will come back Barry." Said Cisco. Barry nodded.

"Now Cisco!" Cisco opened a breach and Barry ran through.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys. This will probably be the last update of this story for at least a week, as I need to update my other two Karry Fanfic's. Please comment, and give suggestions and feedback on the story. I love hearing what you guys think. It really helps motivate me. Here is some info on the story. At the end of Supergirl season one, there was no pod. Time travels at the same pace on both earths. Barry never created flashpoint, because he loves Kara. There is a reason as to why they get stranded on this earth. Also, what do you want this earth to be like? Any suggestions are welcome. Well, until next time, BYE!**


End file.
